


The Eldest Gilbert

by Sunset_Curve



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Kol Mikaelson Fanfiction, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), New Orleans, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/ Original Female Gilbert Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Description

Natasha Gilbert is the firstborn child of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert the elder sister of Elena and Jeremy. Tasha is 5 years older than Elena and 7 years older than Jeremy.

But she was turned into a vampire at the age of 18 and knowing how her parents felt about vampires she ran away from home thinking that her parents would hate her if they knew what she had become even though it wasn't her choice to begin with so she ran.

After she left Mystic Falls she met a girl by the name of Kassandra Mikaelson who was a few years older than her in human years that is and Kass took pity on the newbie vamp she took her under her wing and taught her the ropes of being a vampire, she even got the girl a daylight necklace so she could be out in the sun to help her adjust to her new life.

It's been four years since she was turned and Tasha is finally back in Mystic Falls but she's a lot different than everyone remembers.


	2. Chapter One

Natasha just passed the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign its the first time she's been home since she ran away four years ago, she knows about her parent's deaths but she couldn't bring herself to go to the funeral knowing that they would have hated what she'd become.

Tasha knew about the supernatural from a young age, she was gonna take her father's spot on the council when she was old enough and he taught her everything that she would need to know about vampires but without any actual vampires to practice on what good does training really do when you freeze up, on your first encounter with one?

Tasha knew how to kill a vampire her dad always made her carry a stake around in case she would have to kill a vampire but really what good did it do when she still let the vampire get the upper hand?

Tasha shakes her head clearing the thoughts about the last time she was in her home town 'now is not the time to think about that' she parked her car at the grill, getting out putting her sunglasses on the top of her head walking inside with her head held high just like her now best friend Kassandra taught her.

She smiles slightly remembering Kassandra's words "Always walk into a room with your head held high, like you, own the place" and that is a statement that Tasha has lived by during her four years as a vampire.

As soon as someone recognized her just like she expected the whispers started about her being back and people wondering what happened and where she's been for the past four years, Tasha rolled her eyes walking up to the bar taking a seat on the stool.

A minute later Matt looked at her from behind the bar "Natasha?"

She looks up from her phone where she was texting Kassandra at him at the mention of her name and gives him a smirk "Hey Matt" the Donovan boy looks at her for a moment surprised to see her "what can I get you?" the Gilbert girl can practically smell the vervain on him so she knows that she can't compel Alcohol from him so she sticks to what she's always ordered from the grill "an order of fries and a Strawberry-Banana Milkshake, hold the whipped cream"

The blonde chuckles "should have figured that but as it's my job I had to ask" as he walks back into the kitchen she smirks looking back down at her phone to finish her text to Kass. Letting her best friend know that she got there without any issues.

A few minutes later Matt brought out her fries and milkshake "here you go Tasha" she smiles at the Donovan boy "thanks Matt" after finishing her fries and milkshake Tasha leaves some money on the bar to pay for the food and she gets up. Smiling at Matt again "Hey Matt where might I find my sister if she's not at the house?"

The blonde looks at her "Uhhh if she's not at home, then maybe try the Salvatore Boarding house and if she's not there then I don't know" she nods at him "alright I'm gonna try the house first just to see if she's home or not but thanks"

She makes her way out of the grill and back to her car once again rolling her eyes at the whispers she heard walking out the door, of course, small gossip, that's one of the things she hasn't missed in the time she's been gone.

Tasha heads to the Gilbert house first, the house she grew up in she pulls into the driveway cutting her car off. She looks into the rearview mirror "You got this Tasha"

She gets out of her car once again waking up to the house with her head held high as she knocks on the door. A few minutes later the door opened and there stood her baby brother "Tasha?"

She nods giving him a smile "Hey Jer" the youngest Gilbert stares at her in shock "oh my god Tasha you're really here?" the older brunette sighs and nods "yeah Jer I'm really here"

The younger boy smiled at her "well why are you just standing there?"

Tasha sighs not knowing 8f her brother knows about the supernatural or not "you have to invite me in Jer" she sees the look in his eyes and she knows that he knows "you're a vampire?"

The eldest Gilbert sibling nods "Its why I left... so I wouldn't hurt you or anyone else... plus mom and dad hated vampires so I ran away after I got turned"

The youngest Gilbert nods at his sister "come on in Tasha" she smiles at him "thanks Jer" she stepped over the threshold and then pulled him into a hug, which the boy returned.

"I'm glad you came home Tasha and I don't care that you're a vampire, you're still my big sister" she smiles at him and pulls him into another hug "thanks Jer... is Lena here? I was hoping to see her as well"  
  
Jeremy shakes his head "I don't know where she is but I was about to head over to the Boarding house so if you want to come, you can Elena's not gonna be there but you can still come Bonnie and Caroline are gonna be there... it's some kind of meeting"   
  
Tasha shrugs "why not, I'll find our sister later... let's go I'll drive and you can give me the directions" the youngest gilbert laughs "alright then let's go"   
  
They walk back out to her car and Tasha gets behind the wheel and her brother in the passenger seat and she pulls out of the driveway listening to the directions that Jeremy was giving her.  
 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter and this is going into the Masquerade episode, Jeremy is taking her to the meeting about killing Katherine and she meets Stefan, and Damon and Kassandra will make her first physical maybe when Elijah comes in.... still deciding on that one but it'll be soon. 


End file.
